Strawberry Christmas three
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Its the Christmas party!


Miator Ball Room:

To Chiyo her lovely role model looked elegant dressing tables for the event. Tamao wore her hair in the usual elaborate style and was draped in a red gown that fell to her ankles. The color of the bows was a maroon that matched her small strapped heels.

Tamao finished setting down the silver ware and then told Chiyo what to do. "I want you to continue this pattern on all the tables on the other side of the hall. Just follow what I showed you." Chiyo nodded and went to complete the task at hand. She glanced one more time at Tamao before leaving.

Tamao was surprised to see the committees from Lulim and Spica enter with more supplies. Quickly she took a cookie platter from Kagome and moved it over to the serving table. Chikaru came with the punch bowl and followed her over there.

"Thank you so much for helping out" she said as she filled the glass bowl with bright colored liquid. Tamao nodded and continued to arrange the center pieces. Recently she had been a bit on edge because she was still healing after the event with the etolie elections.

Chikaru seemed to sense how she felt and wrapped her friend into a hug. Tamao just stood their crying and let her tears fall. No one was around to see her in a moment of weakness and soon enough it was over. Chikaru pulled back and then patted Tamao's shoulder. With a smile she went to hang decorations.

Everything was getting underway and it was about an hour before the event would begin. Shizuma was helping Amane move the gift bags into the Santa Corner when the doors opened. Standing in the snow looking like a frozen snow girl was Nagisa. Shizuma left the duties to her friend and then rushed to check on Nagisa.

Nagisa shivered in Shizuma's strong arms and slowly she felt warmer. With all her confidence Shizuma pulled Nagisa after her into the back dressing room so that she could prepare for the event. Nagisa looked down at herself and suddenly realized that she was still in her school uniform.

In the back room Shizuma dug through the racks for something that would match Nagisa's bright red hair. She finally found a strawberry colored dress with small princess sleeves. As she held it up Nagisa blushed.

Shizuma turned around while the girl changed and went to find a necklace that would symbolize their feelings. Nagisa smiled to see Shizuma trying to attend an event politely. "I'm glad you're here" Nagisa told her with a small smile.

Shizuma spoke in her alluring voice, "I'm glad I came as well." Slowly her lips moved in towards Nagisa's. As they kissed Shizuma placed a small medallion necklace around her lover's neck.

Nagisa pulled back to look at it shine in the light and could make out their names engraved into the metal. "Thank you" she said as she pushed Shizuma onto the floor. She lay on top of the older girl giggling.

"What's so funny?" Shizuma's question hung in the air. Nagisa kissed her passionately and silence followed.

As guests came into the hall it got crowded fast and left little room to stand. Tamao got cornered by the back tables and stood with a glass of punch in hand looking around at all the beautiful dresses. Her interest in fashion was heightened at an event like this.

A confused like Miyuki came to join her and sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I thought I would never get away from the crowd. So many people..." Quickly she drank some of her punch and looked up at Tamao. "I wish you luck in my role."

Tamao nodded in understanding and tapped her glass against the older girl's. "Thank you for all the advice, I'm glad that you are my mentor."

Miyuki shuffled her light blue gown to settle the wrinkles. "I want you to know that even if the pain of loosing her is intense you will always have her as a close friend, something that no one can take away from you." Before the other girl could ask any questions she was off into the crowd again.

The dancing had begun and everyone was on the floor sweeping their partners away. Shizuma twirled Nagisa under her arm and before long they had finished the last song. It felt as if the whole night had been a very quick dream that the morning would take away from her. Quickly Nagisa bowed and let Shizuma lead her to the gift line.

Behind them stood the poor and timid Kagome who had a sad look on her face as she held Percival. Nagisa smiled remembering that she had gone into town during the snow storm to find the girl's Christmas wish. She smiled at Kagome and allowed her to skip in front of them.

Shizuma held Nagisa in her arms and before long Kagome was standing in front of Amane who was dressed as Santa Claus. "Merry Christmas" she said handing Kagome a small brown teddy bear with a bright red ribbon around its neck.

The poor girl started to cry. "Look Percival it's what you wanted a friend. We'll name her Yuki." With a smile took the poor snow bear and set it in her arms next to Percival. She then said, "what, you want me give her to a care person with a kind heart." With a sad smile the girl looked over into the crowd.

In a moment of pure beauty Chiyo chan looked surprised to see an excited Kagome plop Yuki into her arms. Chiyo cried with happiness and hugged Kagome. The two girls and their bears stood with the whole ball room watching them.

Outside the MiatorSchool:

It was around Midnight when Nagisa and Shizuma finally left the ball. Christmas morning was upon them and it was time to go to sleep. As the two headed across the field they stopped by a tree that seemed to call out to them with its snowy branches.

Shizuma cheated and held up some mistletoe so that they would have to kiss. The first kiss on Christmas tasted the sweetest of them all.


End file.
